Come Back Soon
by Girl with a Flower Crown
Summary: To the Capitol, Careers are just another part of the entertainment of the Games. But we know better. Glimmer had a best friend. Marvel had a lover. Clove and Cato were cherished by their parents, and we don't even know what District 4's names were, much less who cared about them. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING ADOPTED BY PURPLEFRENCHFRYAMY.
1. Glimmer Belcourt, District One Female

**AN: Ah, the Careers. Brutal bloody, killing machines, right? Wrong. They had friends and family who wanted to see them come home. Friends and family who were heartbroken when they were killed. And so, I am creating this collection of six one-shots, along with a word to remember each of the Careers by.**

 **On to Glimmer!**

 **-Girl with a Flower Crown**

 **DISCLAIMER: Clove would've been the the main character if I owned the Hunger Games.**

oOo

District One's Justice Building is one of the prettiest places in the District has to offer, and, as this is the place that provides luxury items, it is extremely beautiful.

Even more beautiful, however, is the the tall blonde girl with sea-green eyes who is currently sitting daintily on a plush velvet couch in the place previously mentioned.

 _She_ has just volunteered for the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games, and feels very proud of herself for doing so.

See how she lifts her chin up high; how she _can't stop_ looking at a mirror every few seconds?

Those are marks of her arrogance.

She knows that she's pretty, and she can fight well, too. There's no reason why she can't win. Actually, she knows that she _will_ win. That's why she volunteered, after all.

Others are not so pleased, however.

At this moment her parents rush in, bringing with them a wave of despair and sadness.

For the first time ever, the girl is doubting herself, and she doesn't like it. She quickly reminds herself that she isn't going to die, and the odd feeling shrinks a little, but is still there, like a weight in her chest.

"Oh, Glim," says the girl's mother. "What are you going to do _now_?"

The girl is confused. Why aren't they excited for her?

They should be cheering and congratulating her on her bravery for volunteering, not moping around!

Could it be?

Could it be that her parents _didn't_ want her to volunteer.

Why?

Why would you _not_ want your daughter to compete for riches and honour and safety?

Sure, it was a possibility that she _could_ die, but if she thought that she wouldn't come back then she wouldn't have volunteered, right?

After the girl's parents leave, her (current) best friend walks in and embraces the girl in a tight hug.

"Come back." Is the only sentence spoken for fifteen minutes, until it it is time for Satin Bryte to leave.

The girl is alone.

"Glimmer Belcourt, please walk outside." A cool, commanding voice instructs.

The girl stands up and turns towards the door.

Glimmer Belcourt.

The pretty one.

oOo

 **So how was it? I won't know unless you review.**

 **Thank you for reading, and keep an eye out for the next chapter, which will be about Marvel.**

 **Stay awesome!**


	2. Marvel Sanford, District One Male

**AN: Thank you so much for the positive reviews! They mean a lot, so I want to respond to them.**

 **Nighttimephoenix-Thank you! I thought so too! *does finger snap and sassy hair flip***

 **PurpleFrenchFryArmy-Thanks! Clove is my favourite too, and Katniss would actually be on my least favourites list, she's so grumpy!**

 **Right, that's about it! Keep reviewing, my lovelies, and keep and eye out for Clove's chapter, which is coming next!**

oOo

District One's female tribute is beautiful, but what makes the male tribute special?

Nothing.

That is what his parents would tell you.

So he has trained and trained and trained and now, in his final eligible year, volunteered for them.

He wants them to be proud of him.

And they are.

Finally.

They come and sit with him in silence for fifteen minutes until they are told to leave.

They stand up, and the boy's father does something that he has never done before.

He walks over and pats the boy's back, saying, "Do us proud, son," before leaving.

The boy has never felt so elated in his life.

The feeling quickly fades, however, as the boy's girlfriend, a young woman by the name of Silver Willowcreek comes running in to the boy's 'goodbye' room and flings herself into his arms.

They stand like that for a while, with her sobbing into his shoulder and him whispering, "I'll be home before you know it," over and over again in her ear.

Silver is then told to leave. She kisses the boy quickly, afraid of breaking down again and murmurs: "Come back soon" before leaving the room.

The boy is left alone with his thoughts.

They have turned into regretful thoughts.

He now realizes that it was never really his dream to participate in the Hunger Games: it was his parents' dream. His dream was to start a life with Silver and to get a job that paid well enough for him to support them, because his parents definitely wouldn't.

Then a voice instructs him: "Marvel Sanford, please step outside."

The boy takes one last look at the room where he said good-by and turns towards the door.

Marvel Sanford.

The regretful one.

oOo

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Meh? Is there anything I could improve on? Review!**


	3. SorryAdoption

**AN: I'm sorry. To be frank, I've lost all interest in this story and even though Clove is my favourite, I can't find the will to write her chapter.**

 **I still believe in this story, though, so I'm putting it up for adoption. To be honest, I'm thinking of PurpleFrenchFryArmy as I write this, as she's been so supportive, but that doesn't mean you can't have it if you're not her. If you're interested, PM me and I'll think about it. I will read your stories first, just to make sure that it's going to a good home, and it's all yours.**

 **Thanks to everyone who supported me through writing this story.**

 **\- Girl with a Flower Crown xx**

 **Also, Clove isn't mine. She belongs to Suzanne Collins.**


End file.
